


Lovers?

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Fluff, implied T'Pol/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Tripp meets a young woman named Emily and takes her out to dinner.





	Lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write ENT, but I just rewatched These Are The Voyages and Tripp was on my mind.

Emily and Becky were sitting on a bench “grading” the men as they ran by on their morning runs. The park adjacent to the new Starfleet complex was perfect for it. Becky took a sip off her water bottle and pointed at a fit man going past.

“Oooh, that one’s got to be a ten!” Emily wrinkled her nose.

“Really? Maybe like a seven.” Becky rolled her eyes.

“Come on, Em. That guy is hot.” 

“Nope. Not even close. Now _that_ is hot.” Emily indicated the blond man running towards them. He was shirtless, with his shirt tucked into his waistband. A few scars marred his sculpted abs, but other than that, Emily was absolutely smitten. It was Becky’s turn to wrinkle her nose.

“Him? He’s like....old an stuff.” 

“He can’t be _that_ old, can he? I mean, he’s the chief engineer on _Enterprise._”

“Yes. Exactly,” Becky nodded. “He’s old enough to not only _be_ the chief engineer, but he’s had that position for like eight years. _Plus_, I heard he’s mated to a Vulcan. So....” Becky shrugged at her friend. 

“He’s not wearing a ring.”

“Maybe Vulcan’s don’t.” Emily adjusted her headband and rose. 

“I’m going to find out.” Emily took off at a jog after the man, heedless of her friend calling after her. 

It took her a few minutes to catch up to Charles Tucker III and she noticed he had stopped, doubled over with his hands on his knees, panting. Emily stopped and took a long pull off her water bottle and then held it out to the man. 

“Would you like a drink?” Tripp looked up into the smiling face and accepted the bottle, taking a long drink.

“Thanks. I wasn’t even thinking, I’m so used to working out on a ship and can easily get water.” Emily pretended to be surprised.

“Oh? You’re on a ship?” Tripp nodded.

“Tripp Tucker, Ma’am. Chief Engineer for _Enterprise.” _He held out his hand for Emily to shake and she noticed his grip was firm.

“Emily Rickles. I work in the new building. I haven’t been to space yet. I bet it’s amazing.” Tripp chuckled.

“It has its moments.” He paused and made a snap decision. It had been years since he had taken a woman out, but Emily seemed nice. “Can I take you out to dinner tonight? To, ah, thank you for the water.” Emily blushed.

“Sure.” She gave him her address and winked. “See you tonight? Sevenish?”

“I’ll be there.” Emily sauntered off, and Tripp suddenly wondered what he had gotten himself into.

###

Dinner had been enjoyable for the couple and Tripp definitely was feeling attracted to the younger woman. He had no idea what proper etiquette was when it came to dating. His relationship, or lack thereof, with T’Pol had ended several years ago and they had fallen into friendship...if you _could_ be friends with a Vulcan. He smiled at Emily and perked up when she said she had wanted to see _Enterprise_ while it was docked for upgrades, but all the tour slots were filled.

“Uh, I could take you around.” Emily’s eyes lit up.

“Really?” 

“Well, sure. I mean, we’re allowed to bring friends on board. Come on, you’ll love it.” Tripp rose and reached for Emily’s hand. 

“And...will I get to see your quarters?” Emily’s voice was suggestive, and Tripp suddenly found himself nervous.

“Uhm...sure.”

###

Clothing was strewn all over Tripp’s small cabin. The couple moved on the bed as the passion between them began to boil over. Emily moaned. Tripp smiled, and as he felt himself climaxed, he called out the name of his lover.

“T’Pol!”

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not switching to writing for ENT. Just had a small idea that if I didn't get it out, it would have plagued me. Back to my P/C TNG corner I go ;)


End file.
